miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 308
The Highest Bidder is the eighth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary After discovering that Polytheus has a heart crystal, the elves go to get it. Polytheus doesn't give them the crystal, but after hearing that he's starving after his turtle ate all the food, the gang decides to make him some food to trade the crystal. They make the food, but Gargona and Dax steal it. Polytheus gives Gargona and Dax a fake crystal, and the elves the real one. Plot Sara's mother is cleaning, when she discovers a certain letter. Sara's mother questions why the letter from her school was left in the box for letters that were already read. Sara's mother is pleased that Sara can return to school, but Sara is skeptical. Sara's mother tells Sara that she can't just stay at the farm her whole life, since she believes she can do more than that. Heading back outside, Mia notes that a particular crow is acting strangely, and she and Sara go to investigate. They discover Fabio near the trees, having come to ask if Sara liked the music he recorded for her. When Fabio asks why Sara refuses to see him anymore, Sara blurts out that she literally can't see him anymore. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, at a good time as Sara asks Mia to give her and Fabio some time alone to talk. Arriving in Centopia, Mia comes across Yuko and Mo, who are on their way to see Polytheus for the heart shard. At Polytheus' island, Polytheus is dismayed to discover that his giant turtle, Buttercup, has eaten everything in his food storage. Polytheus is relieved to find that the heart shard is still safe, and calls the turtle out on eating everything. Polytheus kicks the turtle out, and Mia spots it swimming away as she and the others arrive at the island. Polytheus wonders if the turtle came back, but soon discovers that it's just Mia and her friends. Polytheus asks if they happened to bring any food, before moving on to try to sell them something. Mo specifies what they want, and Yuko finds what she thinks is the heart shard, but it turns out to be an imitation. Polytheus clarifies that the real crystal is too valuable to simply leave on display like that. Mo tries to negotiate a price for Polytheus to sell the heart shard, but Polytheus isn't satisfied. As the group head out, Yuko mentions how Polytheus' stomach kept growling during their encounter. Mia recalls the riddle, and wonders if they can obtain the heart shard in exchange for getting Polytheus something to eat. They decide to give it a try. Meanwhile, Polytheus already misses his turtle, and wonders where it went off to. One of the bug spies reports to Dax about the elves' attempt to buy the heart shard from Polytheus. Gargona can't think of anything the elves might have that Polytheus would accept, but Dax suggests they just steal it. Gargona protests, since Polytheus is the only one around whose services can be bought, and suggests they steal from the elves instead. Mia and the others begin preparing a meal for Polytheus. Mia feels it still needs something, and Yuko suggests they use a particular spice. However, Phuddle comments on how rare said spice is, since it can only be found on specific times. Mo has some stored away, but is reluctant to use it, until Mia reminds him that they'll be one step closer to saving the King and Queen this way. The elves are satisfied with the result, and fly off to bring the food to Polytheus. Gargona spots the elves leaving, and the bug spies explain to Dax what is happening, and give chase. Mia and the others spot Polytheus' turtle stuck in thorns, and delay their trip in order to save her. While they're trying to free her, Dax and Gargona steal the pot containing the stew. Mo wants to give chase, but Yuko says they can't just leave the turtle behind. They manage to free her, and Mia suggests they bring her home. Mia realizes that Polytheus and the turtle had a fight because the turtle had eaten all the food. Mia says they'll speak to Polytheus, and asks her to wait for them while they go to speak to Polytheus. Polytheus reveals that Gargona and Dax have already traded him the stew, but reveals that since only elves can harvest the spice used in it, he knew that they must've stolen it from the elves, and thus he gave Gargona the imitation instead of the real heart shard. Gargona discovers the mistake as she and Dax report to their master. Mo asks for the real heart shard, but Polytheus won't give it away. Mia asks about Buttercup, and offers to bring him to her. Polytheus and Buttercup reunite, and Polytheus tries to make amends. Polytheus is angry that she won't apologize for what she did, but Mia suggests that Polytheus apologizes first. Polytheus and the turtle make up, and the elves get the heart shard. Mia has to return home, and hopes Sara and Fabio have managed to patch things up. Mia returns to check on them, and finds that the two have indeed made up. Major Events * Luciana asks Sara about the letter from her school, and Sara says she doesn't want to go back to school. * Fabio asks Sara why she won't see him anymore. * Mo and Yuko are on their way to Polytheus for a shard of the heart crystal. * Buttercup ate all of Polytheus' food, and he kicks his turtle out. * The elves decide to try and make food for Polytheus in exchange for the heart crystal. * Dax and Gargona plan to steal from the elves. * The elves cook the best possible soup they can in exchange for the heart crystal. * The elves rescue Polytheus' turtle. * Gargona and Dax steal the soup, but Polytheus knows only elves can harvest Ambrosial Sweetroot so he gave them the imitation and gave the elves the real heart crystal. * Sara and Fabio made amends Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "To seize what is at stake find what is needed by the snake.” * This is episode 8 season 3. * The elves get another heart crystal. * The elves use the last of the Ambroisal Sweetroot in their soup. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes